


More is Better

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Clones, M/M, Orgy, PWP, be afraid, the aomine horde is here, this isn't actually very porny i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami knows that something is wrong as soon as he gets home after practice.</p><p>For one thing, the welcome mat in front of his door is pushed aside, the hidden emergency key obviously missing. For another, there’s a faint but still audible moan from within the second he places his hand on the doorknob, and it sounds suspiciously similar to a certain blue-haired Touou ace.</p><p>His hand stilled instantly, and Kagami could feel his face drawing into a scowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More is Better

Kagami knows that something is wrong as soon as he gets home after practice.

For one thing, the welcome mat in front of his door is pushed aside, the hidden emergency key obviously missing. For another, there’s a faint but still audible moan from within the second he places his hand on the doorknob, and it sounds suspiciously similar to a certain blue-haired Touou ace.

His hand stilled instantly, and Kagami could feel his face drawing into a scowl.

It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d come home to a naked Aomine in his bed - they’d been dating since the end of first year, and lord knew that the other boy had a libido that put a rabbit to shame. But he was /tired/. Riko had unleashed hell on them, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Putting up with a horny Aomine, while not exactly unpleasant, would require way more energy than he had at the moment. 

Heaving a sigh, Kagami finally pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

"Aomine, could you go home? I’m sorry, but I’m really not in the mood—" He trailed off as the door shut with a click behind him. His gym bag fell to the floor with a dull thud, and he had to reach up and rub his eyes because he had to be seeing things right now, there was no way that this was his life. 

Aomine was in his living room. Or rather, seven Aomines were in his living room, and all of them were naked. One was stretched out on his couch, with another straddling him; three more were curled together on the floor nearby, having what appeared to be a very wet and sloppy three-way makeout session; another was stretched out against the sofa, playfully sucking on an errant set of toes while the last was crouched between his legs, and Kagami didn’t even /want/ to think about what they’d been doing before all seven heads popped up and turned to him at the sound of his bag hitting the floor.

"Oh, Kagami. Welcome home," came the chorus in tandem, and Kagami’s only reply was to gape open-mouthed, one finger pointing to the group as he tried to come up with some kind of response to this absolutely /ridiculous/ situation, but nothing was coming. Finally, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and shaking his head to clear it before he snapped. 

"What the /actual fuck/?!" he yelled, but the Aomine horde hardly seemed bothered by his outburst. In fact, one or two had idly stuck a finger in his ear to block out the sound, and most of them looked completely uninterested. 

"Calm down, you’re too loud," they replied, still in perfect unison, and good god that was so creepy. Kagami could feel a migraine coming on as he squeezed the base of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. 

"I am not too loud! I just—! You—!! There’s seven of you!" He snapped finally, to which he got a chorus of uninterested hums. 

"Oh, yeah. I wasn’t feeling well this morning, so I skipped school and practice and decided to take a nap at your place until you got home," the one on the couch began, and the one sitting on his groin shifted a bit to get more comfortable before continuing the thought. "I fell asleep and when I woke up this happened. Your practice wasn’t finished yet, and we got bored waiting for you, so we decided to play around."

He sounded almost bored with the proceedings, as though this were an every day occurrence, and the only response Kagami could feel was a sudden, overwhelming anger. Anger and exasperation, because /oh my god how was this his life/. 

"Are you seriously fucking telling that you fell asleep on my couch, somehow managed to /clone/ yourself, and your first instinct upon this happening was to have a fucking /orgy in my living room/?!" He asked, his voice deceptively quiet, but there was a hard edge to it that made everyone else in the room shift nervously. They knew that voice, knew that it was the calm before the storm, and immediately the three on the floor were up to try and quell things before they got any worse. 

"C-come on, Kagami, you weren’t home! We had nothing to do and we were /bored/, you can’t blame us for that!" One of them said, sliding one arm around his boyfriend’s tense shoulders as Kagami glared daggers at him. 

"Besides, it’s not like I was cheating or anything," another continued as he slipped an arm around Kagami’s waist, helping to lead him into the living room and helping him to the couch as the two who were occupying it dutifully moved out of the way. The third helped slide Kagami’s coat off his shoulders, giving them a little rub. And ok, that was… kind of nice, actually. He was still mad, of course, but he could admit that it wasn’t all bad. 

"You were fucking on the couch," he said, although his voice was less harsh and the tension was bleeding out of his body as another Aomine leaned over into his lap, pressing gentle kisses to the side of his jaw. "I just had it reupholstered too, you ass."

The insult was affectionate, and a flurry of sly smirks spread across the others in the room as the two Aomines remaining on the floor got to work removing Kagami’s socks, attentively massaging the kinks out of his sore feet. A particularly well placed rub yanked a moan from deep in his throat, and then there was another pair of hands on his calves and another on his thighs, quick fingers working into his flesh and reducing him to little more than a pile of goo.

"I’ll clean it up," Aomine (he wasn’t even sure which one anymore, there were too many) whispered into his ear, and then his arms were being tugged up and his shirt lifted over his shoulders, too many pairs of hands exploring his naked torso, and one pair of lips suddenly closed over a newly exposed nipple. Kagami fought to hold down the moan that arose at that, another Aomine quickly getting to work ridding him of his pants and palming at his half-hard dick. 

"I’m still mad, jerk," he choked out, but he was silenced by a kiss and another hot mouth on his cock, and from the sloppy sounds above him, he was pretty sure that at least two of the Aomines were making out again. Somehow, though, it was a lot harder to be angry when they were also so skillfully taking him apart, pushing slick fingers between his legs and leaving trails of blissful kisses everywhere they could reach. 

"How about I make it better?" was whispered into his ear, followed by a playful bite to the lobe, and geez, Kagami had a hard enough time keeping /one/ Aomine sated. He was pretty sure that this was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Raenef's fault because she is a horrible influence and an enabler. I have not written anything since like september, so I'm woefully out of practice. (In that line of thought, don't really expect much more out of me in the coming months; I'm graduating this year and school has been a bitch and a half because of it.) I have a few more pieces for the Secrets series sitting unfinished in my documents, and hopefully I'll get them finished up sometime before summer lol. But for now I hope this suffices as an apology.


End file.
